iAsk a Question
by Veronica.Heart
Summary: Ask Questions from Carly,Sam,Freddie,Spencer,Gibby and Wendy!
1. Author's Intro

** I ask a question**

**Hey people this is iAsk a Question my name is Veronica and I am your host for this fantasic fic :).**

**This is iAsk a Question Starring: Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby and Wendy! Ask questions for these people!**

**(Some user names are From Youtube and Some From Fanfiction)**

**Post Question ASAP! Updates WILL be updated quickly! (If Possible)**

**So in the mean time just ask a question!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyy People this just in new Questions!**

**Me: Hello I'm Veronica and I'm here with Carly, Sam, Freddie,Spencer,Gibby and wendy!**

**Sam: Hey is There any food here?**

**Veronica : yes Sam there's food over by the back table *Smiles***

**Sam: Cool**

**Veronica : is Everyone Ready?**

**Everyone: yea!**

**Veronica : That's the enthusiasm I'm looking for!**

**Sam:*Licks fingers* Your out of ribs.**

**Veronica : Oh Sam! Anyways you guys here are some Questions for you. You guys have to answer these Questions Truthfully or else!**

**Sam: Or else what lady?!**

**Veronica : *Hits the button on her hot pink remote***

**Everyone: *handcuffed to the chair***

**Carly:What's going on?**

**Veronica :If you don't answer these Questions Truthfully or else I'll shock you!**

**Freddie: You wouldn't Dare!**

**Veronica : Watch me!**

**Sam: I've been tased 3 times! I can take on your so called 'Shocks'!**

**Veronica : This is 10x worst than a taser!**

**Sam: Pfft. I can handle that thing!**

**Veronica :All right Sam you asked for it! *Presses Button And Shocks Sam***

**Spencer: Sam are you okay?**

**Sam: uggg... That thing is worst than a taser!!!**

**Veronica : Muhaha! Sweeties don't let this smile fool you. Oh I'm evil.**

**Gibby: Yea I can tell!**

**Veronica : *Presses button to release them***

**Everyone: Thank you for that! *Sarcastic tone***

**Veronica : Your welcome *Smiles evilish* Okay so now let's get to our questions! *Flips through Notes***

**

* * *

****Question From: XeroPrime**

**Hi. Xero here. I have a question for Wendy. How do you know everything that goes on at Ridgeway? I mean, I know you're always the first to know, but how?**

**

* * *

****Freddie: Yea Wendy, how do you know everything that goes on in Ridgeway?**

**Wendy: Well, I am the gossip queen of all girls in Ridgeway.**

**Sam: Don't even get Started!**

**Wendy: I pay attention to everything around me and sometimes I eavesdrop on conversations and check my splashface daily on new embarrassments, Secrets and-**

**Carly: How much do you know?!**

**Wendy: More than you will find out!**

**Veronica : Okay next Question!**

**

* * *

****Question From: tori72663**

**does carly like ginbby?**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Carly: What the heck is ginbby?**

**Veronica : Well some people call it Cibby.**

**Carly: what is that?**

**Veronica : *Chuckles***

**Gibby: what's so funny?**

**Veronica: I'll give you to a hint! Cibby is to names put together!**

**Sam: It's the Paring Of Carly and Gibby!**

**Veronica : There you go Sam! Gimmie Some! *Hi5's***

**Sam: *Hi5's***

**Carly: *Blushes but fades away quickly* I don't like Gibby!**

**Freddie: Why?**

**Carly: Because He's Weird!...**

**Gibby: My mom thinks I'm Awesome!**

**Veronica : You are awesome gib.!**

**Gibby: I am?**

**Everyone: He is?**

**Veronica : For a gibby he is.**

**Everyone: Oh.**

**Veronica :And Carly who said you liked him? tori72663 asked what do you think of it!**

**Wendy: I think she likes him!**

**Carly: Do not!**

**Wendy:Do to!**

**Carly:Do not**

**Wendy and Me: Do to!**

**Carly: Veronica !**

**Veronica : Sorry.. Next Question!**

**

* * *

**

**Question From: Jennette-McCurdy's-Biggest-Fan**

**carly, do u think sam likes freddie?er**

**

* * *

**

**Veronica: *Smiles Ear to Ear***

**Carly: Okay I'll tell just because Veronica might shock me.**

**Veronica: *Threats to press the button***

**Carly: I personally think Sam does like Freddie because she torments him all the time for no reason at all.**

**Freddie: *Blushes***

**Sam:*Blushes but it fades* Carly!**

**Carly: Sorry!**

**Sam: Let's get this straight I do not Like That! *Points To Freddie***

**Veronica: Hmmm. You sure 'bout that?**

**Sam: Yes!**

**Veronica: okay well,Next Question!**

**

* * *

**

**Question From: RandomCindyy**

**this question is for sam: Do you like freddie?**

**

* * *

**

**Veronica: *Mouth wide open* ha ha ha!**

**Sam: OMG! I just said No!**

**Veronica:Well apparently RandomCindyy thinks you like him. And, I do too.**

**Sam:WHAT?!**

**Carly: ha ha ha!**

**Veronica: Well folks that's all the time we have Join us next time on iAsk a Question!**

**Everyone:Bye!**

**Shane: And We're Clear!**


	3. Chapter 2

**People! New Questions have arrived wich means: NEW CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Veronica: Hey and we're back here with Carly,Sam,Freddie,Spencer and Gibby. Wendy's not here right now she has a frog in her throat. Anyways let's get to those questions. You guys ready?**

**Everyone: yea, I guess**

**Veronica: Okay.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Question From: seddierox13**

**Question for Freddie: Who was your first kiss?****hehehehe.. I'm evil! There ya go! Buh-bye! **

**

* * *

****Freddie:...**

**Veronica: Well!? We're waiting!**

**Freddie: I um..**

**Veronica: *grabs remote off glass table* you umm?**

**Freddie: *looks over to Sam***

**Sam: *nods in approval***

**Freddie: okay me and Sam both never kissed anyone so we thought that we should kiss just to get it over with...**

**Veronica and Carly: Aww that is so sweet!**

**Sam and Freddie: Whatever...**

**Spencer: *snoring loudly***

**Veronica: *whispers* Shane! Get me Fang!**

**Everyone but spencer: *whispers* who's Fang?**

**Veronica: My Siberian husky**

**Everyone but Spencer: oh.**

**Shane: *brings over Fang***

**Veronica: *makes kissy noises and points to Spencer* get it, get it boy. Get him,get him boy.**

**Fang: grrrr... *bites Spencer's leg***

**Spencer: urr... OW! What was that?!**

**Fang: *whimpers***

**Spencer: who's puppy?**

**Freddie: Veronica's**

**Spencer: should've known...**

**Veronica: ha ha ha! *Picks up Fang and sits him in my lap* well you should've known that we have questions to answer.**

**Spencer: sorry...**

**Veronica: Okay Next Question!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Question From: iLet it Rock**

**Hey there! I go to Ridgeway and thanks to Wendy, I found out that Freddie and Sam had their first kiss and it was 'just to get it over with', and this question is for BOTH Sam and Freddie. Did that kiss mean anything to you at all? Did you like the kiss? **

**

* * *

  
**

**Veronica: *Smiles at them and stroke fang's fur***

**Sam: umm...**

**Freddie:...**

**Veronica: *hits the button on the remote***

**Sam and Freddie: *handcuffed to chair* grrrr.**

**Fang: GRRRRRRR! *barks at them***

**Veronica: heel boy heel! Simmer down!**

**Fang: grrrr...**

**Veronica: He's so overprotective of me. He he... Well you gonna answer the question or do I have to shock it out of you?**

**Freddie: Okay we'll talk...**

**Veronica:*hits button to releases them*  
**

**Sam: well...**

**Carly and Gibby: *yawns***

**Spencer:*snoring again***

**Veronica:*Strokes Fang's fur***

**Sam: well the kiss did mean that we could trust each other because we both never told anyone about the kiss till now.**

**Veronica:*listining to justin bieber***

**Freddie: the kiss was...Nice for a first kiss.**

**Veronica:*Singing* That should be me feelin your kiss. That should be me buying you gifts. This is so wrong, I can't go on , Till you believe. That that should be me.**

**Sam: *Yanks earphones out of Veronica's ear***

**Veronica: HEY! I was listening to that!**

**Freddie: Well we have questions to answer!  
**

**Veronica: Man,your so uptight! *slouches in chair***

**Sam: so that means no more questions?**

**Veronica: *sighs* well the fic must go on! *sits up straight* okay next question!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Question From: seddieroxxmysoxx**

**i have a question for fredward: have you gotten over your crush on Carly? if you have, who's your new crush? (because everyone has to like at least one person all times in their life) **

**

* * *

****Veronica: *put's fang in his basket and sits back in her seat***

**Freddie:well...**

**Sam: WELL?!**

**Veronica and Freddie: ?????**

**Veronica: *smirks***

**Freddie: I have gotten over Carly. Looks like she likes someone else. *points to Carly***

**Carly: *Sleep with head laying on Gibby's shoulder***

**Gibby: *sleeping***

**Veronica: do you like someone else?**

**Freddie: N-n**

**Veronica: *about click the button on the remote***

**Freddie: Yes, okay I do**

**Sam: who is this chick?**

**Freddie: Her name's Sa-brina, her name's Sabrina.**

**Veronica & Sam: Who's she?**

**Freddie: uhh, the girl I have a crush on.**

**Sam: No we ment do we know her?**

**Freddie: ummm....No you don't know her.**

**Veronica: *Shocks Freddie***

**Freddie: OW! What was that for?!**

**Veronica: Oh I don't know, I just got bored...**

**Freddie: That's so unfair!**

**Sam: yea, well life isn't Fair!**

**Freddie: what do you mean by that?!**

**Veronica: flips through notes while their arguing well that looks like the last question. Ask more! Oh wait I almost forgot! This question thing is getting kinda boring so you guys can now dare these guys to do stuff. Like make sculptures,*mumbles so they can't hear* make sam and Freddie stop fighting. Anything at all! But Rated T or K only!!!! Okay Laterz! PS: sorry if I didn't put up your question it's cuz most of you aske dthe same thing so that's why i didn't get to you but, ask more!  
**

**Shane: and we're clear!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another New chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Veronica: people we're back! Here again with Carly, Sam, Freddie,Spencer and Gibby! Wendy's still out.**

**Sam: Veronica?**

**Veronica: Ya?**

**Sam: I'm starving!**

**Veronica: yea me too. Shane! Get us some bagels please!**

**Shane: *hands them bagels***

**Veronica and Sam: Thanks!**

**Freddie: wow I haven't gotten any questions yet.**

**Sam: *Says with mouth full* it's cuz your a nub!**

**Veronica: *says with mouthfull* Sam stop calling Freddie names!**

**Carly: wow I usually say that!**

**Veronica: anyways lets get to those questions! *flips through notes***

**

* * *

  
**

**Question From: ****tori72663**

**does sam like freddie? just for their reaction  
and how does everyone else think about that ?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam: NO! I don't like NUBFACE!**

**Veronica: wow that's a new name.**

**Carly: I think she does!**

**Veronica: I know she does!**

**Sam: I don't!**

**Veronica: whatever!**

**Spencer: I think she has a crush on him!**

**Gibby: she totally does!**

**Freddie:...**

**Everyone: *Looks at Freddie***

**Gibby: Well?**

**Freddie:Well what?**

**Veronica: EVERYONE means all of us! Including you!**

**Freddie:ummm... I think she likes me.**

**Sam: WHAT?!?!?**

**Freddie: well...**

**Sam: well what?**

**Freddie: umm... It just seems that...**

**Veronica,Carly,Spencer,Gibby: *watching carefully***

**Sam: It seems that... *mocking tone* what?!**

**Freddie: uhh...nevermind...**

**Veronica: aw! I wanted to see something happen!**

**Seddie: *looks at her***

**Spencer: Me too!**

**Carly: Me Three!**

**Gibby: Me four don't leave me out!**

**Veronica: Okay next Question or Dare!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Question From: ****agirlcrazy4cheese**

**hi im girl crazy 4 cheese and my ? is for everyone. If you had a super power what would it be? **

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam: To be invisble that way I can punch people and they won't see it coming!**

**Freddie: To be able to control the weather**

**Veronica: why?**

**Freddie: Because I hate rainy days and Mondays! **

**Carly: to make people laugh till they cry.**

**Sam: we already do that.**

**Gibby: to have super strength!**

**Spencer: be able to fly!**

**Veronica: Okay next one!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dare From:**** tori72663**

**make carly and gibby, and sam and freddie, kiss **

**

* * *

  
**

**Everyone but Spencer and Veronica: WHAT?!**

**Veronica and Spencer: You heard her! *looks at each other***

**Sam: Well I'm not doing it!**

**Carly: me either!**

**Veronica: Well you gonna kinda have to. *Y'know, waves remote in the air* Shocky Shocky!**

**Carly and Sam: Fine!**

**Carly: *leans over and kisses Gibby***

**Gibby:*quickly responds* **

**Sam: *leans over and comes in with a sweet soft kiss***

**Freddie:* responds lightly***

**Veronica: WOW!**

**Spencer: I'll say!**

**Seddie**** and Cibby:**** *stop kissing and see Veronica and Spencer smiling at them***

**Veronica: Next one!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dare From: ****seddiesane**

**i dare sam to go over and sit on freddies lap and they have to make out for 2 minutes. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Veronica and Spencer: *Rollin on the floor laughing***

**Sam: URG!!! I don't wanna do this!**

**Veronica and Spencer: *crying from laughing so hard***

**Veronica: *wipes tears* okay, your gonna do it Sam!**

**Sam: NO! I won't! I refu-**

**Veronica: *presses button***

**Sam: oowww!....FINE!.... *slowly walks over to Freddie***

**Freddie:...*looks at her***

**Sam:*climbs into Freddie's Lap and puts her hands around his neck***

**Freddie: *closes eyes***

**Sam: *comes in very slowly and brushes her lips with his***

**Veronica, Spencer, Gibby and Carly: *Recording this with their iPhones and Blackberry***

**Sam:*comes in very slowly with a soft, sweet passionate kiss***

**Everyone But Seddie: OoOOoooOOOOOoOOOOoooOOh!**

**Veronica: Okay while their Having 'Fun' I'll read the next one!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dare From: ****iLet it Rock**

**This dare is for Sam and Freddie. I dare Sam and Freddie to make out passionately for 10 seconds!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Veronica and Carly: Dun,dun,dun!**

**Veronica: You guys add 10 second to the 3 minutes!**

**Spencer: I thought it was 2.**

**Veronica: *elbows him hard in the gut***

**Spencer: OW!**

**Veroinca: Like I said!**

***After 4 minutes***

**Veronica: *playing with shoelaces***

**Carly: Hasn't it been pass 3 minutes?**

**Veronica: *Checks watch* does anyone have the correct time?**

**Gibby: Oh Great!**

**Carly: *fixes Veronica's watch***

**Veronica: It's been passed 8 minutes?!**

**Carly: No! Your reading it upside down!**

**Veronica: *Turns it the right way* Ohhh. That's so embarassing..**

**Seddie: *stops kissing***

**Freddie: You mad us Kiss for another whole minute!?!**

**Veronica: Actually it was 2.**

**Seddie: WHAT?!**

**Veronica: But don't get mad at me cuz ur the ones who was sittin up there swapin eachother's spit and enjoying it! So actually I did you guys a favor.  
**

**Sam: What favor was that!?!**

**Veronica: You know *smirks***

**Seddie: *blushes***

**Veronica: Okay.. wait shane come do this with me!  
Shane: Okay.**

**Veronica and Shane: That's all the time we have until next time L8ter!**

**Shane: *runs back to equiptment***

**Veronica: MORE PLZ! MORE!**

**Shane: And We're Out!**


	5. Chapter 4

** Brand new chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Veronica: Hey guys! You guys are really giving be a lot of questions! Thanks! And Wendy's back!**

**Wendy: Hey,Hey People!**

**Veronica: Ask her questions!**

**Spencer: I'm bored!**

**Veronica: ask him questions too!**

**Spencer: I have a name!**

**Veronica: Yea but I don't feel like using it!**

**Spencer: *rolls eyes***

**Veronica: Okay our first question or dare!**

**

* * *

**

**Dare From: **iLet it Rock

**Ok, this may sound weird, but, Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Gibby must act the play Romeo and Juliet, but you can change the play to make it realistic but it must be the part when Romeo and Juliet kiss.  
COUPLES:  
Sam x Freddie  
Carly x Gibby**

**And whoever acts it out the best, wins and gets to go on any date but with the person they acted the play with.  
Eh, its a weird dare, but I'm all up for it! **

**

* * *

****Sam: would if we don't wanna go on a date with that person.**

**Veronica: Hello! I'm gonna take care of all the stuff! It's Free and Plus it would get you and Freddie time to know each other more, And Carly and Gibby witch ever one wins.**

**Freddie:...I don't think I wanna do this whole Romeo and Juliet thing.**

**Veronica and Sam: And why not???**

**Spencer: I think it's because he's afraid!**

**Freddie:...Afraid of what?**

**Wendy: Kissing Sam!**

**Freddie: Why would I be afraid to do that?**

**Veronica: Oh so you wanna kiss her?**

**Freddie: I never said that!**

**Sam: Oh so you don't wanna kiss me?**

**Freddie: I never said that either!**

**Carly: Make up your mind!**

**Freddie...**

**Veronica: well your gonna do it anyway! Plus we don't have time for your Bullshit!**

**Wendy: Veronica!**

**Veronica: Well it's rated T isn't it? Not rated K! Why do you think it's rated T?**

**Wendy:*Thinking* Oh,Oh!**

**Veronica: DUH! Now we have to plan this whole play thing. Me and Wendy will write the script and stuff and Me Spencer, and Wendy will go shopping for the clothes. While you guys rehearse. Imma tell you now it's not gonna be fancy it's an edited version of Romeo and Juliet.**

**Cibby & Seddie: Whatever.**

**Veronica: You guys will be able to see the play either in the next chapter or the one after that. Now next Question or dare!**

**

* * *

****Question From: ****seddiesane**

**question for freddie: Did you know that when you and carly were slow dancing in the groovy smoothy that sam walked in on you guys?**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie: Uh...No I did not know that.**

**Sam: *looks down at her shoes***

**Wendy: That's because you were so wrapped up in Carly!**

**Freddie:*looks over at sam and sees her looking at her shoes***

**Veronica: Wow, whole lotta tension here! Let's just go to the next one!**

**

* * *

****Dare From: ****Seddielover101202**

**Yo yo yo what's happening g's ?I dare Freddie to dip Sam and make out with her! P.s Freddie I'm SO in love with YOU ! **

**

* * *

**

**Freddie: If you love me then why would you want me to do that!?**

**Sam: Oh so kissing me is a bad thing!?**

**Freddie: I didn't me it that way!**

**Sam: Then how did you mean it!?  
Veronica and Wendy:*imitating Sam and Freddie***

**Veronica: *In a high pitched voice* Oh so you don't wanna kiss me???**

**Wendy: *In a low deep voice* No!!! I didn't mean it like that!!**

**Veronica: *in a high pitched voice* well then how did you mean it???**

**Seddie: Stop imitating us!!!**

**Veronica and Wendy: *puts their fist under their chin's***

**Veronica: alright lets just do the next one!**

**

* * *

****Question From: ****Tony'sIsraeliNinja**

**Question (for sam)Do you lie about loving freddie and is it because you fell in love with a ' Nub ' ?**

**

* * *

**

**Sam: No I do not lie about loving Freddie because I don't love him.**

**Freddie: *looks down at the floor***

**Veronica: *rubs Freddie's back***

**Wendy: Aww freddie she didn't mean it!**

**Freddie: *Sneers at them both* I'm fine stop it!**

**Veronica:okay next... WAIT ONE FUCKING MINUTE! **

**Everyone: What????**

**Veronica: Sam and Freddie never did the dare!**

**Carly: Witch dare?**

**Veronica: where Freddie dips sam and makes out with her!**

**Wendy,Carly,Spencer,Gibby: Oh yeah!**

**Gibby: do that dare!**

**Freddie: Uggg...Fine just don't shock me! walks over to sam**

**Sam: *over at the table drinking water, puts the glass down* What???**

**Freddie: *Puts his arm around Sam's shoulder and dips her***

**Sam: Umm...**

**Freddie: *gives sam a quirky smile***

**Veronica and Wendy: *recording this***

**Sam: *Starring into his warm brown eyes***

**Freddie: *Comes down and brushes his lips with Sam's before he seals his lips with hers***

**Sam:*following his lips***

**Veronica: OMG! This is good stuff! *still recording* okay now while there doing that I'll read the next.**

**

* * *

****Dare From: ****Tony'sIsraeliNinja**

**dare for Sam and freddie you have to admit you love each other  
Keep it up veronica its great **

**

* * *

****Veronica: Oh thank you! You guys gotta dare to admit you love each other do that!**

**Freddie: *Gently parts the kiss* Sam I'm in Love with you!  
Sam: I'm in love with you too Freddie!**

**Veronica: *waves hands in the air, Leaves hands out in the air***

**Carly and Wendy*Hi5's her hand***

**Gibby and Spencer: *Hi5's her hand***

**Veronica: Okay now that's all for this chap! See ya next time!**

**Shane: and we're Clear!**


	6. Chapter 5

** BRAND NEW CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Veronica: Sup peeps! Sorry we will not be doing the Romeo and Juliet thing in this chapter. Sorry if I disappointed you but, there'll be a cooler chapter next time but not this time.**

**Sam: Can we just get on with this?**

**Wendy: *Teases* Can't wait to kiss Freddie again I see!  
Sam: How do you even know if I'll be kissing him, again?**

**Wendy: Because, how many times have you kissed Freddie already?**

**Sam: I don't know I don't remember!**

**Veronica and Wendy: *Check their phones and Camera to see how many times they kissed***

**Veronica: 4!**

**Wendy: 5 if you count the first kissed they had "Just to get it over with".**

**Sam: So what! I kissed him 5 times big teal!**

**Veronica: It'll be 8 or 9 next.**

**Seddie: What,Why?**

**Veronica: well I don't wanna spoil it! Let's just get with the dares and questions!**

**

* * *

****Dare From: **_**seddiesane**_

**Omg! Veronica i love thiss! haha keep it up.  
anyways i got a dare for sam. Sing "what hurts the most" **

**

* * *

****Sam: What hurt's the most by: Rascal Flatts?**

**Veronica: Yup that's the one!**

**Sam: Okay easy *coughs lightly* okay here it goes.**

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do **_

**Everyone: *claps***

**Freddie: I didn't know you could sing.**

**Sam: There's a lot you don't know about me!**

**Carly: that was awesome Sam! *Hugs Sam***

**Sam:*Hugs back***

**Spencer: Awesome!**

**Veronica: Best country singing eva!**

**Wendy: totally!...Where's Gibby?**

**Gibby: Rubbing lotion on himself**

**Everyone: *Looks at him crazy***

**Gibby: what?**

**Everyone: Nothing!**

**Veronica: anyways let's do the next!**

**

* * *

****Dare From: **_**agirlcrazy4cheese**_

**hey i have a dare 4 fredward ok? Ok so freddie has 2 dress up as a buckett of fried chicken or in a chicken sute 4 a whole chapter and sam has to call him fredchicken also 4 the whole thing. Peace SAM IS AWSOME! **

**

* * *

****Sam: I Know! I rock right?**

**Veronica: Yup! Now, Shane get me the suit!**

**Shane: Here you go.**

**Veronica: Now help Freddie put it on!**

**Shane: WHAT?**

**Veronica: You're a dude!**

**Shane: That doesn't mean I'll do it! I'm not them I'm not your personal helper monkey!**

**Veronica: Uh, yea you are!**

**Shane: No I'm not! I would like to be treated as equal!**

**Carly: Oh god! You guys sound like Sam and Freddie!**

**Seddie: Hey!**

**Carly: Sorry!**

**Veronica: What a dork!**

**Shane: You bossy, controlling, Monster!**

**Veronica: I know you ain't talkin!**

**Carly: That's It! I deal enough with this! Locks handcuffs on Veronica ans Shane's hands**

**Veronica: looks at the ground Uggg! You have issues! *Stands up and points to Carly***

**Carly: Me?**

**Veronica: yea you! I now know who Sam and Freddie feel!**

**Seddie: THANK YOU!**

**Carly: I only did it to make you to stop fighting!**

**Veronica: *Grabs her by the collar and pulls her up to my face* (I'm taller than Carly)**

**Carly: Umm... I... I'm.. Sorr-**

**Veronica: Unlock me!**

**Carly: Let me go first!**

**Sam: Umm...Wendy?**

**Wendy: yea?**

**Sam: Can we talk?**

**Wendy: Of course! *walks into another room***

**Sam: *follows Wendy***

**Veronica: I'll let you go just unlock me!**

**Carly: Put me down!**

**Veronica:*drops carly***

**Carly: *hit's head on floor* Ow!*Unlocks veronica***

**Veronica: Thanks..**

**Carly: Isn't there something you should say to him *Points to Shane***

**Veronica: No.**

**Shane: I don't need this...*walks away***

**Carly: Wait *grabs Shane's wrist***

**Shane: what?**

**Carly:*Grabs Veronica's wrist* apologize!**

**Veronica: No!**

**Carly: Shane you apologize!**

**Shane: Nope!**

**Carly: Come on!**

**Spencer: *looks at gibby***

**Gibby: *looks at spencer and shrugs***

***After 15 Minutes***

**Gibby: and that's where I got get my lotion.**

**Spencer: what's wrong with you?**

**Gibby: Nothing, Nothing at all!**

**Carly: I can do this all day!**

**Shane: Fine I'm sorry! There happy?**

**Carly: Now you apologize.**

**Veronica: I have better things to do!**

**Carly: Where's Sam?**

**Freddie: Her and Wendy went to talk or something**

**Carly: oh.**

**Veronica: Carly, Let me go I have a job to do ya know!**

**Carly: Not until you apologize!**

**Veronica: I apologize**

**Carly:*Lets them go* see that wasn't so hard.**

**Veronica:*sits down and points remote to Carly* your next.**

**Carly:*gulps***

**Shane: *goes back behind the equipment***

**Veronica: Okay next wait you didn't get the chicken costume.**

**Shane: *Comes out and gives Freddie the costume***

**Freddie: Thanks.**

**Shane: No prob!**

**Veronica: what no cracks on how lame the chicken suit is?**

**Freddie: Nope cause it's not gonna do anything to help. *Goes into another room and change***

**Sam and Wendy: *Comes back out and sits in their chairs* what did we miss?**

**Veronica: Nothing..**

***After 2 minutes***

**Freddie: *comes back out***

**Everyone: *Laughs***

**Freddie: *glares***

**Sam: *rolling on the floor* nice outfit Fried chicken!**

**Freddie: If looks could kill you'd be dead!**

**Sam: Yea, I know. *sits in her seat***

**Freddie: *sits down***

**Veronica: okay next one!**

**

* * *

****Dare From: **_**CriminalMindsLuver**_

**Dare for Sam,Freddie and Carly.**

**Mostly for Freddie.**

**I dare you, Freddie, to go into the closet with Sam, for 1 hour, and another with Carly for a hour. Also, put hidden cameras in the closet so we can all watch.**

**P.s-I love you Freddie! Sorry for doing this.**

**P.P.S.- I love it Veronica!**

**P.P.P.S- And Sam...**

**

* * *

****Veronica: I'll stop there because I don't want Sam getting upset.**

**Sam: What makes you think I'd be...Upset. *chokes on the word upset*  
**

**Freddie: Sam what's wrong?**

**Sam: Nothing!**

**Wendy: Just leave her alone she's going through something right now.**

**Spencer: what?**

**Wendy: It's girl stuff!**

**Spencer: ohhh...**

**Wendy: Not that kinda girl stuff!**

**Spencer: How much girl stuff is there?**

**Wendy: lots...**

**Veronica: Okay you guys have to go in the closet the closet has a fare amount of space.**

**Seddie: uggg!**

**Freddie: There's no use in arguing!**

**Veronica: *takes them to the closet***

**Seddie *follows and goes in the closet***

**Shane: *takes Camera and hangs it up where Sam and Freddie can't see it***

**Veronica: *closes and Locks the door from the outside***

**Shane: Here, we can see everything that's going on *turns on the Flat screen so they all see Sam and Freddie***

_**~IN THE CLOSET~**_

**Sam: I think this is stupid!**

**Freddie: Yea, keep saying that.**

**Sam: It is!**

**Freddie: well it doesn't matter cause we still have to do this.**

***After 20 min***

**Sam: *hits on the door* I can't take being in here!**

**Freddie: *sits down* we've only been in here for 20 minutes.**

**Sam: Uggg!**

**Freddie: You don't like being in here with me do you?**

**Sam: no!*Lying***

**Freddie: Oh...Well at least your honest about it...**

**Sam:*looks down***

**Freddie: *Looks down***

_**~Outside The Closet~**_

**Veronica: *eating popcorn and watching Seddie***

**Wendy and Carly: *Sticks hand in the popcorn bag and eats popcorn***

**Spencer: *Laying on the floor watching Seddie***

**Gibby: *putting on lotion***

**Carly: Stop with the lotion!**

**Gibby: *Stops* OKAY!**

**Carly: *Turns attention back to Seddie***

_**~Back to inside the Closet~**_

***After 55 mins***

**Freddie:*chuckles***

**Sam: what?**

**Freddie: Nothing...**

**Sam: Tell me!**

**Freddie: It's nothing...**

**Sam: will you say it!**

**Freddie: Alright fine.**

**Sam: any day now...*motions with hands***

**Freddie: I was just wondering...**

**Sam: *mocks* I was just wondering... What is it?**

**Freddie: I was just wondering- what would it be like for us to kiss again.**

**Sam: again?**

**Freddie: yea, and not be forced to do it.**

**Sam: *shrugs* well? Why don't we find out?**

**Freddie: It's okay with you?**

**Sam: Yea, I mean I guess so.**

**Freddie:...**

**Sam:...well...lean.**

**Freddie: *leans over and kisses Sam passionately***

**~_Outside the closet~_**

**Carly: *asleep***

**Veronica:*moves shoulder to wake up Carly* Carly wake up!**

**Carly: Huh? What?**

**Veronica: Look! *Points to screen***

**Carly: awww!**

**Wendy: *wakes up* is it time yet?**

**Carly: Look! points to screen**

**Wendy: aww!**

_**~Inside the closet~**_

**Sam:*wraps arms around Freddie's neck***

**Freddie:*Wraps arms around Sam's waist***

**Sam:*deepens the kiss***

***Time passes***

**Veronica: Times up!**

**Shane: *knocks on the door* Times up!**

**Seddie: *Stops kissing***

**Shane: *Opens The Door***

**Sam: *walks out and sits in chair***

**Wendy: *looks at sam***

**Sam: What?**

**Wendy: *Shakes head***

**Veronica: Now Carly and Freddie**

**Carly: *walks to the closet***

**Shane: *Locks door from the outside***

**Carly: Hey**

**Freddie: Hey**

**Carly: These dare are silly.**

**Freddie: yea I know**

**Carly: Remember the girl you were talking about?**

**Freddie: Sabrina?**

**Carly: Mmhmm, well... do you still like her?**

**Freddie: hmm...I don't know**

**Carly: Oh...**

**Freddie:...**

**Carly: Well, do you still like me?**

**Freddie:...**

**Carly: Freddie?**

**Freddie: Yea?**

**Carly: answer my question!**

**Freddie: Umm I don't think so...**

**Carly: Okay...Do you like Sam?**

_**~Outside Of closet~**_

**Sam:*digs hand in popcorn bag and takes out popcorn then turns towards screen***

**Veronica:*Keeps watching while eating popcorn***

**Sam and Gibby: *Looks at Creddie on the screen with envy***

**Veronica&Wendy: Whats up u two?**

**Sam&Gibby: Nothing!**

**Veronica: doesn't seem like "Nothing" to me!**

**Sam&Gibby:*sighs* It's nothing Veronica!**

**Veronica: Okay whateves!**

_**~Inside The Closet~**_

**Carly: Can u please answer me!**

**Freddie:...I'm not sure...**

**Carly:Okay..wait what?**

**Freddie: I don't know okay!**

_**~Outside the closet~**_

**Sam: *spits out popcorn and it lands on spencer***

**Spencer: Hey! *wipes popcorn off him***

**Sam: He doesn't know!**

**Wendy: I think we already heard that part.**

**Sam: Shut the hell up Wendy! *turns toward screen***

**Wendy: okay,okay! *Turns toward screen***

_**~Inside The Closet~**_

**Carly: You don't know? But I thought you hated Sam.**

**Freddie: I don't hate her.**

**Carly: So you like her?**

**Freddie: I never said that!**

**Carly: so what your saying is that you may or may not have feelings for her.**

**Freddie: yes.**

**Carly: as in more than a friend?**

**Freddie: yes.**

**Carly: so by the statement having feelings for her as in more than a friend you mean-**

**Freddie: Yes Carly! Yes! Yes,yes okay! Yes!**

**Carly: *Smiles* okay whatever.**

_**~After time passes by~**_

***Timer beeps***

**Wendy: *wakes up,picks head off of veronica's shoulder and wipes drool***

**Spencer: uhh..ga...Huh? What?**

**Veronica: *Yawns* what goinn on?**

**Shane: times up!**

**Veronica: *Walks over to the closet and unlocks the door* u guys can come out now.**

**Carly: *Picks up head off Freddie's shoulder* okay time to leave *walks back and sits in her seat***

**Freddie:* gets up and take the mask off his face sits next to sam***

**Sam: H-hey Fried chicken!**

**Freddie: Stop calling me that!**

**Sam: I can't! Not till this chapter is over!**

**Freddie: uggg!**

**Veronica: *yawns again* okay next dare and/ or question.**

**

* * *

****Dare from:****_ iLet it Rock_**

**Hey there! Great job, Veronica! Ok, this dare goes to Spencer. I dare him to make the best sculpture he can ever make in 20 minutes! And how many of you guys ship Seddie? **

**

* * *

****Everyone except Veronica: What the heck is Seddie?**

**Veronica: It's the pairing of Sam and Freddie.**

**Seddie: *Blushes but quickly fades away***

**Veronica: Well I couldn't tell you if I was or not because that would be unfair for this fic. So I can't.**

**Carly: hmm...I dunno i guess so?  
**

**Wendy: yes!**

**Spencer: Of course they look good together!**

**Seddie: *Turns a deep shade of red***

**Gibby: *Daydreaming***

**Veronica: *Starts the timer* The supplies are over there spencer! And go!**

**Spencer: Walks over to the supplies and starts building**

**Wendy: Hey Gibby!watcha thinkin bout?...**

_**~In Gibby's Daydream~**_

_**[In side a fancy restaurant]**_

_**Gibby: what would you like babe?**_

_**?: I would like...char grilled T-bone steak with mashed potatoes please.**_

_**Gibby: Anything for my lady.*winks***_

_**?:*Smiles* what are you gonna eat?**_

_**Gibby: char grilled ribs with onion rings**_

_**Waiter: coming right up sir! *walks away***_

_**?: This is the best restaurant I've ever been to! How was this even possible?**_

_**Gibby: I have my ways *Leans In***_

_**?: *Leans In too***_

_**Gibby&?: *kisses passionately***_

_**Gibby: *breaks kiss* there's something I really wanna tell you...**_

_**?:What is it?**_

_**Gibby: I just really wanna tell you that I love you-**_

***Timer rings***

**Gibby: what the?**

**Veronica: Times up spencer!**

**Spencer:*drills one last thing* And...DONE!**

**Everyone: *walks over to it***

**Spencer: *Removes the sheet***

**Everyone: WOW!**

**Spencer: It's I giant Hershey bar!**

**Veronica: Ooh I luv chocolate!**

**Shane: yep you sure do.**

**Spencer: so _iLet it Rock_ how do you like? It's pretty awesome if I do say so myself.**

**Everyone: *Walks back to their seats***

**Sam: I'm hungry that sculpture made me hungry!**

**Veronica: *tosses a bag of sliced ham toward* Sam catch!**

**Sam: *Catches the meat product* Thanks Veronica!**

**Veronica: You welcome. Now the next!**

**

* * *

****Dare From: **_**SimonandJeanetteAreBest**_

**Gasp! Sam and Freddie looooooooooooove each other! And they keep makin' out with each other, too! Okay, here we go...**

**I dare...Sam and Freddie to kiss again !**

**

* * *

****Veronica: Reads the rest silently Shane come here!**

**Shane: yo what up?**

**Veronica: *Pulls him down and whispers in his ear* Call mrs. benson and invite her here.**

**Shane: *Whispers* Why?**

**Veronica: *Whispers* back because it's part of the dare.**

**Shane: Okay I'll call her now. *walks away***

**Sam: what were you two just talking about?**

**Veronica: Nothing, just how I wasn't able to shock you guys because my remotes getting updated.**

**Freddie: updated how?**

**Veronica: so it can have 10 % more effective!**

**Freddie: You mean so it can hurt more?**

**Veronica: That's the Idea!**

**Shane: *Whispers* No Mrs. benson your son's not hurt... How should I know?..okay...**

**Veronica: *Walks over to shane***

**Everyone: *looks to see what their doing***

**Veronica: *See them looking at her and Shane* Umm... Shane is my remote updated?**

**Shane: What?**

**Veronica: *Whispers* Is mrs. benson coming?**

**Shane: Okay later... ugg... I mean good day Ma'am. *hangs up* Yea she's on her way now she say she'll be here in 25 minutess. At her rate of driving it'll take her 45.**

**Veronica: uggg. What am I gonna do for 45 mins?**

**Shane: I don't know we'll think of something.**

**Veronica: We'll as in **_**US**_**?**

**Shane: yea I'm going to help you.**

**Veronica: Aww that's so sweet of you to help me *hugs Shane***

**Shane: *Hugs back***

**Everyone: *Smiling at them***

**Veronica: thank you.**

**Shane: No problem**

**Veronica: So your not mad at me? *looks up at Shane***

**Shane: *looks down at Veronica* why would I be mad?**

**Veronica: you know... Earlier...**

**Shane: No I'm not mad at you. You know I'm not a grudge-holder.**

**Veronica: *chuckles* grudge-holder?**

**Shane: It's a word!**

**Veronica: Yea sure it is!**

**Shane: *Gasps* Wipe your mouth!**

**Veronica: What? What's on it?**

**Shane: It's dripping with sarcasm!**

**Veronica: *Smiles* Your not funny!**

**Shane: Then why are you smiling?**

**Veronica: *Breaks the hug and walks back to her seat, Sits down at looks at notes for a minutes***

**Everyone: *Smiling at Veronica***

**Veronica: *Notices them smiling at her* Why yall lookin at me?**

**Freddie: Oh nothing**

**Spencer: Nothing at all**

**Veronica: Oh-kay your creeping me out. ****SimonJeanette**** sorry we can't do your dare at them moment hope you understand. But we'll come back to it. Okay next!**

**

* * *

****Dare From: -  
**

**Sam: wait why can't we do the dare?**

**Veronica: sighs... if you two wanna kiss knock yourselves out. *Mutters* it would kill some time...**

**Seddie: umm n-no were good.**

**Veronica: Whatever! Like I was saying before.**

**

* * *

****Dare From: **_**seddie-is-sexy**_

**omg ok i dare sam and freddie to go outside in the rain makeout and just do something to amuse all seddie fans p.s. seddie rocks and dont you forget it epscially sam freddie **

**

* * *

****Seddie: *Turns a really deep shade of red***

**Carly: you guys okay? You look like tomatoes!**

**Seddie: *Blushing cools down* yea were fine.**

**Spencer: well do the dare!**

**Freddie: there's only one problem. IT'S NOT RAINING!**

**Veronica: Shane go check for me.**

**Shane: On it! *steps out side the door and see's mrs. benson parking* HOLY SHIT! *steps back inside* veronica come here for one sec. Please?**

**Veronica: okay if you say so. *Walks over to the door***

**Shane: *Pulls veronica outside***

**Veronica: Whoa!**

**Shane: Mrs. Benson is here what are we gonna do?**

**Veronica: Okay I'll take care of Mrs. Benson you don't do the dares just do something with them so I can get mrs . Benson in there.**

**Shane: okay *Goes back Inside***

**Mrs. Benson: *Steps out the car* Oh hello Veronica Shane wanted me to come here, why?**

**Veronica: Ummm... because we thought you'd be an awesome guest star!**

**Mrs. Benson: Oh how kind. thank you dear.**

**Veronica: Come on let's go **

**Veronica&Mrs. B: *walks inside***

**Veronica: Be quiet and stay here your gonna be seen in a few minutes just stay here.**

**Mrs. Benson: Umm okay?**

**Veronica: Snacks ova there in the mini-fridge! I'll be back. Later! *Starts to walk away***

**Mrs. Benson: You mean good day Ma'am.**

**Veronica: Okay fine! Good Day Ma'am!**

**Mrs. Benson: Good day!**

**Veronica: *leaves out and back where everybody's at***

**Shane: No I do not!**

**Veronica: What's going on in here?**

**Shane: Nothin!**

**Veronica: Okay *Whisper in Shane's ear* Mrs. Benson is in the room**

**Shane: alright I'll set up the stuff**

**Veronica: Alright.**

**Shane: Gets up**

**Veronica: *Sits down***

**Everyone: *Smiling at Veronica***

**Veronica: What?**

**Everyone: Nothing.**

**Veronica: *walks over to the window and sees it start drizzling outside* guys that dare.**

**Seddie: What about the dare?**

**Veronica: ya have to do it now!**

**Seddie: what?**

**Veronica: LISTEN TO MY LIPS! You two. Go out there. In the rain. Make out.**

**Seddie: *looks at veronica like she's crazy***

**Veronica: Don't gimmie that look! Go make out!**

**Seddie: You didn't have to say it like that!**

**Veronica:Fine. Go out in the rain and share DNA!**

**Freddie:...I like that making out thing better. *goes outside***

**Sam: yea me too. *goes outside***

***Rains little harder outside***

**Sam: *wipes water out of eyes***

**Freddie: *Stares at Sam***

_**~Inside~**_

**Veronica: *Looking outside at seddie* *motions for them to come forward* you guys come look!**

**Everyone: *runs to the window***

**Shane: *set's up the screen so they can see Mrs. Benson and she can see them***

_**~Outside~**_

**Sam: *Screams so he can hear her* Well lean!**

**Freddie: *sighs wraps hands around Sam's wait and kisses her gently on her lips***

**Seddie: *responds by Deepening the kiss***

_**~Inside~**_

**Shane: *hooks up the screen to Veronica's camera***

**Veronica: You got it?**

**Shane: yea.**

**Veronica: *Hits record button***

_**~With Mrs. Benson~**_

**Mrs. Benson: *gets an iced tea out the fridge turns head toward the screen showing the recording of Sam and Freddie kissing in the rain* *Quickly spits out the iced tea in a spit take* Oh my god!**

_**~Outside~**_

**Sam: *wraps her hand around Freddie's neck***

**Freddie:*gently sways her back in forth***

**Sam: *opens her mouth***

**Freddie: *slide his tongue between her lips***

_**~Inside~**_

**Veronica: *Fist bumps Shane***

**Shane: *Fist bumps Veronica* Wait what do you think mrs. b's reaction will be?**

**Veronica: Same as ever! Surprised and shocked with a hint of... something. *turns back towards the window***

**Shane: *turns back towards the window***

_**~With Mrs. Benson~**_

**Mrs. Benson: Oh my god!... *tears roll down her cheek* My baby boy's growing up.**

_**~Outside~**_

**Sam: *Gently parts the kiss with a hint of passion lingering on her lips***

**Freddie: *smiles flirtatiously* *removes hands from her waist***

**Sam:*smiles back* *removes hands from his neck* *walks back inside***

**Freddie: *walks back inside***

**Veronica: *get's towels from the closet* you guys have fun?**

**Seddie: *rolls eyes***

**Veronica: Freddie...How do you think your mother felt about that little moment you and Sam had?**

**Freddie:...ummm...I don't know...**

**Veronica: Well then ask her **

**Freddie: *Eyes grow huge***

**Veronica: *points remote to screen***

**Mrs. Benson: *wipes tears with tissue***

**Veronica: How ya doinn mrs. b?**

**Mrs: Benson: ohhh...I'm just fine. *wipes the corners of her eyes***

**Everyone But Shane and Veronica: *Mouth hangs open***

**Spencer: that's why you guys were acting all secretive!**

**Shane: mmhmmm**

**Veronica: ya point being?**

**Spencer: Nevermind.**

**Veronica: *Go gets a bagel* *talks with mouthfull* Mrs. B, How'd you feel about that moment?**

**Mrs. B: It was breath taking.**

**Veronica: *Spits out bagel* hahahaha! Score 1 for Seddie!**

**Seddie: *Turns red***

**Shane: *brings out Mrs. Benson***

**Mrs. Benson: *hugs Freddie super tight* My little boy's growing up!**

**Veronica&Sam: *chuckles***

**Veronica: you guys can now ask her stuff and Dare her to do something!**

**Mrs. benson: *sits down* Fredward why are you wearing a chicken suit?**

**Everyone but Freddie: *Laughs***

**Veronica: *Sits down* now next Dare question thingy!**

**

* * *

****Dare From: **_**kourtyissporty**_

**hey i love your story!  
I have a dare for Sam!**

**1 Sam has to makeout with Freddie for 20 minutes.  
2 She then has to dance the hula for 2 hours non-stop! **

**

* * *

****Sam: Again?**

**Veronica: *Rolls on the floor laughing* Stop it! You guys crack me up! *wipes tears from laughing* get to doing that dare now.**

**Sam: *walks over to Freddie and puts her hands around his neck and leans in***

**Freddie: *put's his hands around her waist and leans in***

**Veronica: Mrs. B you have a camera?**

**Mrs. Benson: of course It's in my purse.**

**Veronica: Well take it out pics of the kiss will be good for your...Photo album...of your son...thingy**

**Mrs. Benson: Hey you right about that *Takes out camera and takes snapshots of Sam and Freddie kissing***

**Wendy: I'll e-mail you the other ones.**

**Mrs. Benson: Other ones?**

**Carly: They've kissed a lot during the previous chapters.**

**Mrs. Benson: *Covers her heart with her hand* Aww my little baby boy.**

**Seddie: *keeps leaning in until their lips touch and gently kisses each other with passion***

**Everyone: *Smiles***

***After 20 minutes***

**Veronica:...*Looks at watch* GUYS TIMES UP!**

**Seddie: *gently parts the kiss and removes there hands from the other person's body***

**Veronica: Now Sam has to hula! *tosses Sam a grass skirt, flower petal necklace and coconut bra* go change**

**Sam: *goes to the next room***

***After 3 minutes***

**Sam: *comes out***

**Carly: *giggles nice skirt***

**Sam: *hisses at Carly***

**Shane: *Presses button on the CD player* and... go**

**Sam: *dance the hula***

**Freddie: work them hips!**

**Sam: *rolls eyes***

**Veronica: *Gets up and dances***

**Gibby: what are you doing?**

**Veronica: dancing! Sam isn't the only one who can dance Turn the music up!**

**Shane: *turns the music up and dances***

**Freddie& Gibby& Carly& Spencer& Wendy: *shrugs and dances***

***After 30 minutes***

**Carly: come on mrs. benson get up and dance!**

**Mrs. Benson: umm no thank you sweetie it looks too dangerous.**

**Carly: okay fine.**

**Shane: *turns the lights off and the disco ball on***

**Veronica: Yea baby!**

***after 20 minutes***

**Veronica: Oh times up well bye guys. If I haven't gotten to you questions sorry I will post them next chapter. Ask and dare for them to do stuff! Don't for get mrs. benson! You guys are so focused on sam and freddie. That's good just ask and dare everyone! That would be awesome l8terz!**

**Shane: Were clear!**


End file.
